Talk:Animus Dragon - FS(14),F(2),Brd(4),RDD(10)
Build Creator: [[User:JeminiZero|'JeminiZero']] Thank you I like this build. Although it makes me think of a couple variants. However built upon your theme (disarm the punks ) but with the coolness of having a Dragon disarm them and then slap them in the face and tell them to behave like adults *chuckles* Long response -- First : Deep Gnome - Druid (19)/Divine Champion (10)/Sacred Fist (1) *comment - Divine Champion could be 8 giving two more levels to Druid or Sacred Fist, or even be used on a 4th class - Cleric ( for the free feats and taken at 28th level so the XP penalty is minimized), Monk and Thief standing out as obvious choices. * a) You need 18th level Druid to get 8 wild shapes. * b) You need 19th level Druid at exactly 30th level to get Dragon Companion ( may as WELL have a friend to smash the guy when you disarm him or mess with his mage friend )needing Dragon Shape and Epic Companion in Epic levels. * c) You need to operate at 24th level Druid (SF1 and PractSpC ) so Owls Insight adds 12 to your wisdom for 24 hours. * d) You need at least 4 levels of DC at epic to get 29 WIS before 27th level. The other 4 are to get enough feats. * e) You need Wpn Focus(DC), Imp Unarmed, Stunning Fist, and Combat Casting (SF) and you have to do it by hand ( your own feats ). * f) Without Natural Spell this is a silly build. * g) You CAN get Adv Disarm. But I am not sold on the usefulness of it with your size being huge. * h) Bad side -- I am not sure if the disarmed weapon goes in your inventory if you are shape changed. But then are you really going to want to be bending down to pick something up while a dragon (and his dragon wife -- err companion ) are lurking over you? Good news is you get BAB 25 and wait till you see the AC. The above means you have almost NO open choices in feats and when. Or even level development. It must be near perfect. * Druid levels 1-12 (kind of needed to get BAB 7/8 ) taking ** 1st( open feat ) ** 3rd Unarmed Strike ** 4th WIS @ 21 ** 6th Natural Spells ( more important here ) ** 8th WIS @ 22 ** 9th Combat Casting ** 12th Stunning Fist WIS @ 23 NOW * 13th SF 1 ( get that WIS AC! ) * 14th Druid13 * 15th Druid14 ( Wpn Focus ) * 16-17 Div Ch ** 16th WIS @ 24 ** 17th Disarm * 18 Druid15 (Extra Wildshapes) * 19-20 Div Ch ** 20 Pract Spell Caster WIS @ 25 * 21-23 Div Ch ** 21 Great WIS ( WIS @ 26 ) ** 22 Great WIS ( WIS @ 27 ) * 24th Druid16 (Epic Companion) ** Wis @ 28 * 25th Div Ch ** Great WIS @ 29 *26-27 Druid17-18 ** 27th Dragonform *28 Open Choice ** WIS @ 30 *29 Open Choice ** Extra Feat if two more DivCh *30 Druid 19 (Dragon Companion) *** First level feat should be Luck of Heroes probably. But if you choose the XP penalty of 11,800 XP at 28th level by choosing a cleric ( Earth/Luck or Air for Uncanny Dodge ) it doesn't matter. Also if you take two feats for Div Ch @ 28th/29th you get a choice of Epic Feats. Choosing Armor Skin covers the AC factor of LoH. In either case you could take Disarm @ 1st with Imp Disarm later. You could also use that for Elephant Hide ( but only 2 AC more than barkskin and you can always Tortise Shell + Free Movement) Able Learner at some point would appear to make sense for getting the level 30 Tumble, but with a 16 INT you get 7 SP per level and with Concentration, Heal, Lore, Spellcraft, Tumble, and MAYBE Diplomacy as the only real options that make sense going real high on you got enough to pump 2/level into it anyways with a little sacrifice on Heal/Lore/diplomacy to make up for the 10 points you will be behind come 12th level ). I get : AC 28 Dragon Form +15 ( WIS 30 ) +6 (Owl's insight add +12 WIS ) +2 ( Cat's Grace ) +4 ( Deep Gnome Slippery Defense DOES go to form ) +1 ( LoH or Armor Skin ) +1 ( SF AC bonus ) +9 ( Tortoise Shell + Freedom of Movement) +1 ( Haste somehow -- Boots do transfer that ability ) +3 ( You can get Tumble to 30 ) +8 ( Armor +8 or any variation. Only one will transfer ). ------ 78!!!!! And when you take the bastard's weapon away? *evil grin* Not immune to crits -- but pretty much a rare chance. One Shot is useless unless the crit 20 anyways. Which BTW is why you may even give up on the Disarm stuff. They just can't HIT you regardless! Stats ... Remember you NEED 20 Wis ( so Deep Gnome/Gray Orc/Aasimir ) But we needed that extra 4 from the Deep Gnome's slippery Defense. And this character runs as close to the old Shapeshifter form as you can get so tank all physical attributes except DEX must be 13 for Stunning Fist. Tank the CHA too. Leaving only INT worth putting points into. And frankly, you will need those points at 2 points/level for Tumble. You are doing DivCh for the feats ( primarily Great Wis ). STR 6 DEX 13( 3 ) CON 8 INT 16 (10) WIS 20 (16) CHA 4 Put the remaining 3 wherever you want. DEX/CON makes sense to survive to shapechange ( Dex 14/Con 10?). INT would only raise you to 17, so why? CHA makes less sense than INT STR at least makes it so in normal form you are not groaning under a heavy load as much. Saves are really nice ( that is why you have a level penalty of -3 ). Not sure if Spell Resistance is 22 ( dragon Shape ) 41 ( Deep Gnome ) or even if they stack ( 63 would be OMG! ). Second Build *evil chuckle* I will keep for myself and enter specifics in later. BUT ... Druids ( due to Owl's Insight ) make the BEST Sacred Fists. (Especially since SF transfers if they choose to Shapeshift ). I am thinking -- Gray Orc - Cleric (5) Druid (5) SF (10) DG (10) With Strength/Air (giving Imp Uncanny Dodge and Divine Power!!) SF and Doomguide improve Druid up to 23 by themselves. Plus I get to shout out "I destroyed you Greater Undead summoned beastie with my patented *Fists of Sacred Flame sheathed Disruption* attack! Chromehawk 01:16, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Chromehawk ARHicks00 2 Average of 1d3 base Unarmed Strike damage 12 Str Bonus 3 Persist Divine Favor 2 Favored Soul Weapon Specialization 1 Inspire Courage (+4 Str +8 gear) (+8 Weapon Enhancement Bonus) =20 Average (32 with Epic gear) This is wrong. You can do 1d3 + 34/+12 Strength, 8/+4 STR item, +8 Weapon, +1 IC, 2 Weapon Specialization, +3 Divine Favor = for 31 to 33 normal damage and 62 to 66 critical damage.